Sehnsuchtstrunken
by Bercelak
Summary: Rosie Ziegler, a Cadet of the 104th Training Corps Graduates in the Survey Corps, stains Captain Levi's boots and receives a harsh punishment for her wrongdoing. Too bad it doesn't feel like a punishment at all... Levi/fem!OC - Shameless Smut!fic - Dominant!Levi - Kinky but Shy!OC - This One-Shot somehow turned into a Multi-Chapter-Fanfic!
1. Frühlingserwachen

The young Cadet didn't know what had ridden her, when she kept on staying in front of the stage, where Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps had just finished his recruitment speech. Maybe Armin and the others staying as well had given her the courage. But maybe it was her very own death wish that had kept her feet glued to the ground. If she had to die, and she was sure her death awaited her around the next corner anyways, she'd prefer to go down in a meaningful way. And maybe there was another reason, not as noble, that she didn't want to think about right now. It certainly hadn't been Erwin Smiths awful, gut-wrenching speech.

Not much later Rosie Ziegler found herself in a castle which now served as the headquarter of the Survey Corps and especially the Special OP's squad. Most of the time was spent with cleaning, cooking and training. Yes, exactly in this order. Until now she hadn't really had the chance to stand out. She was a small girl, but not the smallest in the squad, about five centimeters taller than Krista for example. After losing her friends from the Cadet Corps in the Trost District she kind of glued herself to Armin and his friends, since he seemed to be a clever, nice and harmless guy. At first that is. He was still very clever, but not so much harmless. But that didn't matter anymore. Rosie trusted Armin and his decisions and keeping close to him and his friends seemed to be a good idea. Finding out that Eren was a titan had scared her shitless, but Armin was so confident about him being a good person and a helpful asset for humanity that she simply had gone along with it. After thinking it through and seeing Eren in action Rosie couldn't agree more and even started becoming friends with him and the others too.

"Are you still cleaning the dorms, Rosie?" She heard someone ask behind her and quickly turned around. "I thought you were done some time ago."

Armin stood in the doorway to one of the female dorm rooms she'd been cleaning currently.

"I was, but I somehow managed to anger a certain Lance Corporal and have to keep on cleaning them. I also have to clean the private rooms and offices of the squad leaders for the rest of the week." Rosie smiled slightly and leaned onto her broom. She really needed a little break right now.

The blond boy was shocked and couldn't believe it. "What could you have possibly done to deserve this?"

"Yesterday I made a mistake while mopping one of the bathrooms. In hindsight it was worth the punishment though." Another kind of smile crept over her face. "You know that it's very easy to startle me. Lance Corporal Levi came for inspection and I kinda kicked over the bucket with the dirty water and stained his boots. You should have seen his face." A chuckle escaped her pink lips. "Priceless."

The Lance Corporals always frozen gaze had faltered for a few seconds, before he started yelling at her, demanding she'd clean the bathroom properly again, right after he grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and shoved her into the puddle of dirty water. Rosie'd been wet from head to toe and didn't know what to do, lying there, until the Lance Corporal kicked her into her side hard and commanded her to get the fuck up and start working. He must have seen something in her face that angered him even more. While she was standing up and getting back to work, he barked some more commands. Such as cleaning all the dorms, rooms and offices of the squad leaders until she'd have learned her lesson.

"You're the worst, you know?" Armin laughed a little when he saw her joyful face. "Usually you're so nice and a goody-two-shoes, but then I have to watch you escalating like this, as soon as Heichou is involved."

"Oh, but don't tell anyone. I trust you on this matter." Once again she wore her usual sweet smile. "And I am a goody-two-shoes. Maybe with questionable likings…"

"I would never, you know that my friends can count on me. Well, I'll leave you to your work then. Don't forget to meet us for dinner, Rosie." There was pity in his eyes, when he left and she was quite sure he'd help her clean, if he wouldn't make the whole situation worsen, as soon as Heichou found out.

"Thank you, Armin, I'll be there!" She told him and went back on cleaning.

Armin had caught her in a situation like this once before and it had taken a lot of courage to spill the beans and persuasion to make him keep his mouth shut. They had been acquaintances before, but after that they'd become good friends. He still questioned her motives joining the Survey Corps, even if he was glad, he had some more allies here.

In the afternoon she moved on to cleaning the private bedrooms as well as offices of the squad leaders. Some of them were in their rooms, when she knocked and asked to clean. Most of them sent her away, telling her, they cleaned their rooms on their own, even if Levi had informed them that a Cadet would show up and do it, taking pity on you. Some returned while she cleaned. Like Squad Leader Hanji. She let the Cadet finish, after she'd told her that the Lance Corporal would be angered if he heard she wasn't making your job. Hanji was nice and entangled Rosie in some conversation while working.

"Shorty keeps on overworking you, while you should be outside training and exercising." Hanji sighed and all she could do was laugh a little at the comment.

"It's a good conditional workout at least." She reassured her and moved on after a while.

It was almost time for dinner, when she finally reached Lance Corporal Levi's private rooms. In anticipation she lifted a fist and knocked on the door twice.

She heard a muffled "Come in" from the other side and opened the door quickly.

"I came to clean your room, Sir!" The girl said reverent and saluted in front of her superior.

The Lance Corporal was seated on his desk and was looking at the clumsy Cadet with his usual non-committal expression.

"You're dusty and dirty. Take a shower and come back after dinner, Ziegler."

"But Sir, I-…" And there went her plans of exercising a little on her own after dinner.

"That was an order, brat!" He hissed with a stern look, leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes, of course, Heichou!" She quickly answered, not daring to keep on disobeying anymore. "I'll be back as soon as possible, Sir."

"Tch." Was the last thing she heard before leaving and closed the door behind quickly. Since there was still time until dinner started, she decided on taking that shower first. Rosie really was covered in dust, she thought when watching the grey water running down the drain. Lance Corporal Levi was known for his obsession for cleanliness and surely, she would have brought dirt into the already very clean room.

After a refreshing shower Rosie returned to the dorm and the very few things she owned. She put on her civilian clothes for dinner, even though she would have to change back into her uniform for cleaning duty not much later. But she often spilled drinks or the likes, since she was rather clumsy. Rosie wasn't too clumsy when it came to fight or sports, but everyday live was another matter altogether. That's why she spilled the dirt water for example, because she was nervous and awkward most of the time. Surely, the Lance Corporal and everyone else on the survey corps didn't understand how she could have earned the grades she got, after not having seen much in training yet. But she simply hadn't had the chance to prove herself yet, since she had been in the kitchen peeling vegetables or cleaning the stables and dorms most of the time. She knew exactly why they did that. Krista shared the same duties as her but wasn't punished to clean as much as you. The only advantage Krista had was making it into the top ten of the 104th Training Corps. Rosie wasn't ranked bad either and came in as 13th, but nobody talked about the ranks below the top ten.

Quickly she put on a simple blouse and one of two very simple, linen dresses she owned, beside a pair of trousers, but those hung over your stool and needed to be washed. Of course she could have taken some more clothes the military provided, but she never took much, not wanting to be a burden. Before joining the Cadet Corps, Rosie had been working in a forge as a helper. Due to shoveling coal and cleaning a lot, she was used to hard work but hadn't exactly had the money to buy decent clothes. The forge was destroyed together with Shiganshina and you somehow managed to board one of the ships to get to safety. Since she had been small for her age, they had shoved her upon the ship with most of the other children. The situation on the other side of the wall was getting critical and after a while she had only two options left. Joining the military or selling the only thing she had left. Like she'd stated earlier, Rosie didn't want to go down without a meaning, so the military it was.

As soon as she was dressed, she headed to the dining hall to get her share of the rationed food. The group of her friends were already there and discussing something when she put down her tray beside Armin's. She took a seat, sighing a little. Beside Armin sat Sasha, and Jean, on the other side of the table were Mikasa, Eren and Connie.

"There you are, Rosie! Are you done with today's cleaning?" Armin asked and smiled brightly at her.

The female Cadet sighed theatrically. "Sadly not, but it doesn't matter. Another three days and then I can join training again."

"You're missing out a lot, you should ask Heichou to have some mercy and let you join the training again." Connie said, but was instantly interrupted by Eren.

"He's never letting you join before you fulfilled his punishment. Don't even try it, or he's going to give you even more duties." The Titan-Shifter added. "I know him better than all of you, trust me."

They had told her stories of the Lance Corporal. About him beating up Eren at the military trial and how he made his squad clean the castle when they first arrived here.

"No need to get worked up. I made a mistake and now I must endure the consequences. It's not that bad and in a few days, I'll be back on track." Rosie said confidently and ate her soup. "I'm fine, no need to pity me."

The young group of comrades sat together for a while, discussing other matters and having a good time, when suddenly Mikasa kicked Rose in the shin beneath the table. She had been sitting next to Eren and right across of her the whole time.

"Hey, Mikasa, what was that for?" She asked her unbelieving and rubbed her shin, after the not so light kick.

"You should get back to work. Heichou Shorty was just looking at you with one of his ludicrous frowns." The black haired and usually very quiet girl said. Normally they weren't talking a lot, but Mikasa had always been decent towards the other girl. Probably because Rosie was pro Titan-Shifter Eren.

"Oh, thank you!" The short girl answered and jumped from her seat quickly. "I'll get going then! See you later."

Since they had arrived in the castle Rosie was sleeping in a shared dormitory with Mikasa and Sasha, so they would meet up with after finishing chores or right before curfew. The others had duties after dinner as well, but theirs was probably not as intense as hers. If Rosie had to guess, it would be living hell cleaning Heichou's quarters and office.

After returning her tray, she quickly marched out of the dining hall and was about to run back to the dormitories to get changed. Suddenly someone grabbed one of her upper arms and made her stop.

"You're not very attentive, brat." Rosie heard the Lance Corporal say, before she turned to look into his eyes. "Where are you going, my rooms are in the other direction."

"Sorry, Heichou!" She quickly replied, her body stiffening. "I wanted to change into my uniform, before returning to my cleaning duties."

"Tch. No need, it's no official work, it's a punishment. Move." He ordered and let go of her arm, urging her into the direction of his chambers, before going ahead.

"Of course, Sir!" The Cadet answered and followed him immediately, trying to keep her lips from smiling.

To her shame she liked how he treated her. Rosie was used to being treated this way, but never had enjoyed it. Also, she only enjoyed being manhandled when it was Heichou. Man, she really was ashamed of herself, especially when Armin had caught her in such a situation.

Rosie's thoughts were interrupted when Lance Corporal Levi opened the door of his private chambers and motioned her to walk in. His stern face didn't show any hint on his motives. Frankly, she didn't understand why she should clean his room, he'd be able to do it much better and she was sure, that he wouldn't be satisfied with the outcome anyways.

Right when the door was closed behind them, she remembered, that she hadn't brought her cleaning utensils.

"Lance Corporal, I forgot to bring my-…" She started but was interrupted by the Lance Corporals expression. She had never seen him smirking like this before. Fur fucks sake, she hadn't even seen him smiling until now. His smirk only widened when he locked the door behind them.

"And here I thought I'd found a clever one." He sighed and brushed his hair back with a hand. His smirk was gone, once again replaced with a frown. "At least you seem to be obedient."

He was a predator and Rosie was his prey. When he started walking towards her, all she could do was recede until her back hit a wall. Hard. She flinched when she felt the cold stone press against her linen clad back. "Heichou, I-…"

In a flash he was right in front of her, crashing his hands onto the wall on either side of her head and detaining her with his body. He lowered his head and looked right into her steel-blue, shock widened eyes. She was indeed stunned, but not scared and her heart was beating way too fast. Oh. God. Was this really happening? Or was Rosie already dreaming?

"Who allowed you to speak? You keep your mouth shut, unless I ask you something." His face was mere centimeters away from hers now. She could feel his hot breath on her face and tried not to falter. He was maybe only ten centimeters taller than Rosie, but it felt as if he was towering over her, making her feel even smaller. "Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." The Cadet answered properly and felt heat creeping up her face and pooling between her legs. How did she end up in a situation she thought impossible outside her boldest dreams? How often had she imagined him devouring her, after she accidently almost stumbled over him? Too often.

"Good Girl." The Lance Corporal said rewardingly, but his demeanor changed yet again. "You are a good girl, aren't you, Ziegler?"

"Yes, Sir."

A smirk flashed over his lips, before it disappeared as fast as it had come.

"You shouldn't lie to your superiors."

"I'm sorry, Sir…"

* * *

Levi had enough to do with the titan-turning Jaeger-brat and had no intention on wasting his time on the other new Cadets that had just joined the Squad. Most of them were useless anyways. Cannon fodder or to be more specific titan fodder. He wasn't a fan of unnecessary deaths, but when setting sight on some of them, he highly questioned their motives.

There was a girl that seemed eager on stuffing her belly, but nothing more. A guy as small and frail as a girl and two girls of the same weak stature. He shouldn't judge them by their appearance, but he couldn't help himself. At least one of these girls seemed determined, but the other was simply a clumsy drag. A pretty drag, but still a useless one. She was a goody-to-shoes. Always smiling like a dumbass, being polite and doing everything she was told. One day, she stumbled over her own feat and almost landed on Levi's boots during her cleaning duty. Naturally he had reprimanded her sharply. He was sure that she would start crying instantly and ask for his forgiveness while sobbing. She did get on her knees, but there wasn't a single tear to be seen and if he wasn't mistaken, he witnessed a flashy grin on her lips, before excusing subserviently. Her lips were showing of that dumbass smile again, but her eyes couldn't hide a certain excitement and her reddened cheeks did the rest. A weird girl, but not as boring as he had thought her to be. The following afternoon he read her report card. He found out nothing all to special. She was a good cadet, having good grades and even better recommendations from her trainers. She didn't make the top ten but ranked on a good 13th place. A hardworking girl and perfectly in shape. Her only flaws being her clumsiness and jumpiness. She was one of the few cadets that were tinier than him and slightly older than the others. Earlier this month she had turned twenty. She was from Shiganshina originally just like the brats he had to deal with mostly. Nothing special about her, Levi concluded, but couldn't quite get her out of her head yet.

At first, he thought it had been a mistake on his behalf and that he had imagined this oddly satisfied grin of hers. She wasn't more than a pretty girl, with adequate abilities. Still, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, from this day on. Growing more and more accustomed to her bright, dumb smile. Her appealing curves, especially when she wore one of her battered dresses. All he could imagine was grabbing her long french-braid and pulling her into his bedroom, ripping those ragged clothes of her and shoving her onto his mattress. He chastised himself for these inappropriate thoughts, since he had much more important matters to concentrate on.

When he checked on her during cleaning the bathroom the other day and she managed messing up again, he used the opportunity to find out more about that devilish grin he simply couldn't forget. He yelled at her, even used physical strength to punish her and there it was again. When he had ordered her to stand up again, after throwing her on the wet ground, he turned around and was able to watch her reaction in the mirror unbeknownst to her. There it was again, this time he exactly knew how to classify her reaction and how to react to it. A smirk of his own crept unto his face, before he turned to her again, both grins gone. He knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else until he had settled this matter once and for all. Screw the consequences.

And there ended his little plan, with trapping Rosa Ziegler between a wall and his body. He was able to see it in her features, in the way she trembled. She enjoyed his dominance, even after humiliating her in front of her comrades and manhandling her in the bathroom back then. Especially after doing all these things.

Women in the military were always so stubborn and righteous. They could be obedient, but only on the battlefield or when they executed their duties. This one on the other hand, might be stubborn as well, but at the same time seemed to be submissive in every condition of life, except maybe from the battlefield.

Seconds after her last words Levi closed the distance between them and crashed his lips against hers. They were as soft as he had imagined, and she gave in to him in an instant. There was no persuasion needed and, right she kissed him back, he pressed his body against hers, trapping her even more. Her body was so soft against his harder one, he thought, while trying to restrain himself at least a little, to not go too fast with the young woman.

* * *

He almost crushed her between himself and the wall, but she couldn't care less. His kiss was urgent, sloppy and kept her breathless, feeling his tongue sliding along her lower lip. She had reached all she'd ever wanted, when his hard muscles pressed against her softer form, giving her no chance to get away. Not that she wanted to get away in the first place. Rosie could feel his growing erection pressing against her lower tummy and moaned in hope to soon feel him inside of her. The Lance Corporal invaded her mouth at this very first opportunity she offered. In the heat of the moment the young woman wrapped her arms around his neck and at the same time she felt his hands moving from the wall, one onto her hip, the other to her neck, holding her firmly in place. Maybe he would have gripped into her hair, if she hadn't braided it neatly today. His tongue met hers feverishly and she wondered how long she' be able to keep up this pace nor how long it would even last. Maybe he'd grow tired or she'd wake up from a very steamy dream after all. Even though he didn't leave her much space to move, she started grinding her hips against his groin, eagerly trying to get his bulge to the place it belonged to. But suddenly she felt his face pulling away. Rosie stopped moving her hips instantly, scared, he'd leave completely.

"Calm down." The Lance Corporal ordered her with his stern yet lust strained voice.

"Please, Heichou!" She begged and could only imagine how her face must look like right now, while she was wriggling and pleading to get closer to him, but still was kept in place with an iron grip.

"Please what?" He asked with a frown and added: "You need to be more specific."

The Cadets spirit faltered a little, she'd never been in a situation like this before. But she didn't have a choice in the matter, she thought, when she felt his grip on your hip tightening.

"Don't stop, please, Sir." Rosie pleaded quickly, meeting his stern gaze. "I want more, Lance Corporal Levi, please. Kiss me again."

"You've got to convince me a little, before I'll kiss you again." The Lance Corporal stated and let go of her completely. He also backed away and walked over to his bed, leaving her standing pressed against the wall. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, looking at her expectantly. "What are you waiting for, Cadet? Put your shoes off and get your lazy ass over here."

Instantly she obeyed and followed him to bed, putting her shoes off on the go and neatly placed them beside the nightstand. The Lance Corporal motioned her to stand in front of him, between his legs.

"Get down on your knees." Was his next command. "Make sure you put some effort in convincing me."

As realization dawned, her heart started razing and she quickly covered her mouth with a hand, to stop herself from making any sound. Rosie was unexperienced, but she was indeed a clever girl, even if he had stated the opposite earlier. He surely had caught her by surprise, but now she knew which game they were playing and what he wanted her to do to 'convince' him. Slowly she let herself slide down on her knees in front of him. With a hand she brushed over her skirt, to make sure, her knees were covered and wouldn't meet the cold stone floor directly. This was in no way appropriate, but it was way too late to back away now, she figured. Besides, Rosie didn't mind complying, since she hoped the Lance Corporal would take things even further with her after this. Way further. But it was still highly inappropriate, he was one of her superiors and this was the goddamn military. If she wasn't mistaken, relations like these were strictly forbidden.

"Hmm. Maybe I was wrong after all." Her superior hummed suddenly. Startled, her head snapped up and met his ever-frowning expression. "Didn't think you'd be a shy one, but even that holds a certain charm, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Sir." Rosie quickly replied and lay her hands on his thighs, moving them upwards. With trembling fingers, she started opening the buttons and the fly of his trousers, pulling them down a little. The girl couldn't pull them down much, since he didn't even think about moving or helping her, but it was enough, to pull down his undergarments a bit as well and freeing his fully erect member from those tight confines. It sprung towards her and for a moment she was terrified. For such a delicate man it was huge. She had seen enough naked man to know he was well endowed. There were no ways around naked men in the military.

"I like this look on your face a lot, but it still isn't quite the thing I'd really like to see right now." Again, she could see a smirk on his face, but your attention was drawn down when she registered him wrapping his own fingers around his erection and giving it a slow pump. "You know how this works, right, Cadet?"

Eagerly she nodded her head, even though she had no practical experiences of her knowledge so far. Just in time, when his face started to darken, she remembered to answer properly. "I do, Heichou!"

His free hand cupped her face and his thumb caressed her reddened cheek softly. "Very well." The raven-haired man repeated. "Then don't let me wait any longer. After all, you've got some convincing to do."

Before she answered, she hesitantly put her small hands around his thick shaft, replacing his fingers with her own. Slowly she lowered her lips and just before she touched the tip, she breathed: "Yes, Sir." Against him, making him shudder slightly. She was acting completely on instinct and the little knowledge she had gained from gossiping women, or bragging men. Slowly she licked his tip, tasting the pre-cum on her tongue. It tasted salty and bitter, unfamiliar, but not necessarily unpleasant. The Lance Corporal hissed under her touch and she felt his hand move from her cheek over her light brown hair to the top of her head.

Cautiously she mimicked his earlier hand movement rubbing her somewhat calloused hands up and down, while still teasing him with her mouth, lapping and licking.

"Stop the teasing and put in more effort, Cadet." He demanded, gripping the back of her head roughly and shoving it forward.

Hurriedly she removed one of her hands, instead massaging one of his thighs and started taking him deeper into her slick mouth, sucking and licking, while her remaining hand stroked faster.

"Tch. Better." He commented and started breathing heavier.

Better wasn't good enough she guessed and tried out how far she could let him slide into her mouth before she had to gag. Rosie couldn't really handle his full length, but it was far enough to satisfy him she hoped and sped up her movements once again.

* * *

Fucking her face felt too good. Levi wondered how good it would feel to do the same to her hopefully tight pussy. Alone the thought made him moan and tightening his grasp on her head. She was going way too slowly for his liking and he was getting close. At least she could take him in deep enough without gagging.

"Go faster!" Levi demanded breathlessly and forced her to speed up with now both hands on her head, watching how his dick sipped in and out between her plump pink lips.

His eyes were fixated on her and her movements. She was staring up at him with glazed eyes, but when he forced her head forward and back again in his pace, she had squeezed them shut.

"Who allowed you to close your eyes, you little shit?!" He barked and watched with delight how her eyes snapped open and looked back up to meet his stare. It wouldn't have been enjoyable if she'd feared him, but all he could see in her eyes was delight and desire. Alone this sight brought him closer to his release and he already could feel it coming.

* * *

Rosie knew he was almost finished, when she felt his muscles tensing beneath her palms and when the force on her head loosened a bit, while at the same time his hips started to stir. Her steel-blue eyes were watching his reactions to her ministrations closely and liked how he responded. Eagerly she kept on moving, only to be stopped by him. He held her head in place, as soon as she had him as far as possible inside her mouth. Suddenly she felt his cum spurting right into her throat and didn't need to hear his next command, to know what he wanted her to do next.

"Swallow." He demanded between heavy panting.

As if she had a choice to disobey, with her head caught in his iron grip… so she swallowed every bit and tried to keep herself from gagging. It didn't take him too long to finish and she felt his member softening between her swollen lips.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hello :) This was cross-posted from Ao3, where it can found as a Levi/Reader fanfic. I don't think those work on ffnet and I don't really like writing them, so I thought I'd share my Levi/OC version here.

Anyways. Thanks for stopping by. Had to give my new obsession my own touch and hope some of you enjoyed reading it.

Somehow this has changed from an one-shot to a multichapter fic. Fear no more, the second chapter is almost finished and I just started outlining the third and (as of yet) last chapter.

Let me know if you liked it, there's more yet to come ;)


	2. Schäferstündchen

The Lance Corporal loosened his grip on his Cadets head and started to stroke her hair softly, while withdrawing. "You're a good girl after all, Rosie."

A broad smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you, Heichou."

"Wipe that dumb ass smile from your face." He snarled. "Stand up and take your clothes of."

"Yes, Sir." It wasn't easy for her to stop smiling, but she was eager to obey. Swiftly Rosie got up on her feet, even though she felt a little queasy. Due to the motion, she clearly felt how wet she already was between her legs. Anticipation mixed with a little bit of fear left her looking forward to whatever would be happening next.

With still trembling fingers she reached for the buttons on the left side of the dress and started to unbutton it. Usually she wan't ashamed, but now, standing in front of him in her shabby old dress, she wasn't so sure about herself. As soon as she was done, she brushed the holders from her shoulders and let the garment pool around her feet. Rosie knew, what he'd see. Scarred, white flesh and bruised knees from kneeling to long on uneven ground. It wasn't out of the ordinary, but somewhere back in her head she feared, he wouldn't like what he'd see. Next, she started working on her blouse, but before she had unfastened the first one, the Lance Corporal suddenly sprung to his feet and in a swift motion she was pushed onto his bed. Her feet were tangled in her dress, but she quickly shoved it off, while he sat beside her, bent over and supported his weight with one hand beside her face on the pillow.

"What's with that face, Cadet?" He asked and she was unsure what he was talking about at first.

"Ah… well-" She started, but upon his stern frown, she remembered not to lie. "It's stupid really…" He was staring at her again and her mind side-tracked a little. Rosie didn't know what to do with her hands and started fidgeting with a button on her blouse, breaking away from his stern gaze. "I'm not exactly pretty nor experienced. Don't know if I'm worth your while, Heichou."

"Tch." Was his sole reply and suddenly he slapped away her hands and started unbuttoning the blouse. With swift fingers he helped her out of her clothes, leaving Rosie clad in nothing than panties and an undershirt. "If you weren't to my liking, I wouldn't have let you inside my quarters."

Rosie felt her face light up with what he'd call one of her dumb smiles, so she quickly brought up her hands to cover her mouth. But when he got off the bed, she felt a pang of fear of him throwing her out anyways.

"Pull your shirt off." He told her while he started untying his cravat and getting rid of his uniform. Earlier he must have pulled his underpants on again, cause all she could see was a prominent bulge and now his defined abs and muscles, when he pulled his pants of. "I said off with the shirt!" He snarled when he caught her staring a little bit too long.

"Yes, Sir!" Hurriedly she followed his command and got rid of the undershirt. Leaving her upper body exposed. The young Cadet wasn't wearing a bra, usually she'd wear binders under the uniform and beneath private clothes too, but today after showering she'd forgotten to put them back on. When she moved her hands up to cover her chest, she earned herself a glare from the Lance Corporal and let her arms rest arms beside her body, fidgeting with the sheets once again.

"You're wearing binders normally, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir. Why'd you ask?" She was too curious not to ask, even if it might result in him scolding her. To be truthful, she liked him telling her off.

"Tch." He replied and his expression turned to something she'd associate with white heat.

* * *

Almost every male specimen had been gaping at her chest during dinner tonight, due to her insufficient clothing. Levi had even caught the uprightly Commander Erwin take a second glance. He'd wanted to crush something. Badly. Rosie must have been wearing binders or something, beneath her uniform, because her tits looked normally a lot smaller. The dress she was wearing that evening was of a rather loose fit, but her bust was prominent as never before. The only unfazed one was maybe Jaeger's blond friend, who constantly managed to look into her eyes only. Even the Jaeger-brat couldn't keep his eyes off her. It had taken Levi everything to keep from jumping up and dragging him or her outside. Instead he had waylaid her and hauled her directly into his private chambers, before anyone else had the chance to go after her.

That's how they ended up here, Rosie lying defenselessly and almost naked on Levi's bed. He was looking down at her delicate form, admiring the sight in front of him. Her skin was cream colored and, in a few places, covered in scars. Most of them have healed long ago, others were quite fresh and still brightly pink, obviously attained during training or the Trost incident. His gaze wandered to her stiff nipples, having a similar rosy color as her voluptuous lips, making him wonder which shade of pink her other lips were.

They had no need to rush things and he thought it wouldn't be wise anyways due to her lack of experience. At least he'd thought that earlier today. But now he wouldn't let her get away until he'd had her and it seemed as if she was up to it as well. Okay, she had been shy occasionally, but she hadn't tried to get away or shove him off even once until now.

"You're shameless and crude." He heard himself mutter and let her simmer a little longer, making her watch how he pulled his boxers down. When she had seen him first, her eyes had widened in shock. Now she was staring at him with expectancy, maybe even lust. Levi had been right all along. She had a dirty mind and enjoyed being dominated, even though she was shy, young and as green as hell. "Don't forget putting on those binders again, brat and show some more decency."

She looked at him confused but she nodded obediently, before she suddenly wore a rather sad expression. "Understood, Sir."

"Tch. Troublesome woman." Levi commented before climbed onto the bed and on top of her, placing his hands beside her head on the pillow. Unsure eyes were following his movements and widened in shock when he forced her thighs open with one of his knees. Rosie didn't fight him much, but had trouble withstanding his stare and was whimpering a little, when mere centimeters parted the both of you and especially when she felt his semi-hard member pressing against her bare skin.

"I owe you something, Cadet. Come and get it, if you dare."

For a second, she looked at him confused, before remembering, what he had told or rather promised her earlier. With trembling hands, she cupped his face and raised her head to close the distance between their lips. It was a brush, as light as a feather, he thought, when she first touched him. His heart skipped a beat, before he took charge of the kiss and pressed her head back into his pillow. In a swift motion she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, making him lie down on top of her. While she was distracted, Levi moved one of his hands down and between them, grazing his fingers over her side and lover belly, before moving farther down and sliding right into her panties. She gasped into the kiss, as soon as he reached her wet folds, starting to explore, while at the same time deepening the already passionate and messy kiss.

* * *

The exploration of both her mouth and slick core, was almost too much to handle and Rosie was almost relieved when he broke the kiss off, only to start licking his way down from her jawline to the nape of her neck. The slow stroking down there changed when he hit a very sweet spot with his thumb, making her groan loudly. Suddenly he pushed a finger inside, testing how tight she really was. No-one had ever touched her like this, and she thought the sounds you were making sounded indecent. An arm let go off The Lance Corporal, covering her mouth, while she tangled the fingers of the other into his dark, soft locks. She squeezed her eyes shut, when he inserted a second, not even registering him stopping tending to her neck. But as soon as he lifted his body from hers and stopped moving his fingers, she opened her eyes and found him staring at her face.

"Stop covering your mouth. Nobody can hear you though these thick stone walls." This command wasn't exactly unexpected, and she complied, while averting her gaze.

His next movement let her shriek and squirm beneath him, when he forcefully ripped of her panties, tearing them apart in the process and tossing the remnants beside the bed carelessly. Slowly he lowered himself back on her, now nothing separating skin from skin. He rested the weight of his upper body on his hands which he placed once again beside Rosie's head.

"I'm not holding back anymore, Rosie." Her superior stated, not sure if he wanted to reassure or rather scare her off.

Startled Rosie tried to object, at least a little. She wanted to tell him it was her first time, hoping he'd be gentle with her. "B-but wait-…"

"Stop complaining. I know that you're still a virgin, I'll be careful with you today." His expression had softened a little, for a moment at least, most likely trying to soothe her.

"Heichou, I-…" She tried again, wanting to find out if 'today' meant what she thought it meant, but was interrupted once again, by a sigh.

"Levi."

"S-sir?" Unsure she looked up into his bored looking eyes.

"Call me Levi, dumbass." He sighed again. "I want you to scream my name, when I fuck you, brat."

A moan escaped her lips when he adjusted his body slightly, grazing the already swollen flesh between your legs with his massive boner. Apparently, he wasn't bored at all, she thought.

"Still got any objections?"

Rosie slightly shook her head, earning herself a dirty smirk of Levi. "Good girl." He repeated once again to praise her submission. Slowly he moved a hand down and placed it under your right thigh forcing her to spread her legs further apart, before taking hold of his erection and positioning himself at her entrance, pushing apart her throbbing folds sluggishly.

* * *

Levi felt her stiffen beneath him, when he started to push forward into this tight and wet heat. "You need to relax, Rosie. I don't want to hurt you more than necessary."

Even though he wore his indifferent mask, Levi wasn't as composed as he wanted himself to be. He'd come not too long ago but was already ready to burst at any moment, simply not able to resist her charm. Now, he couldn't even remember how he had endured waiting on touching her for so long. Why had he even tried denying wanting her? She wasn't making it easy for him, clenching her thighs around his hips, trying to hold him in place. Unsuccessfully, though, but for now he decided to humor her and rather distracting her with another mind-blowing kiss, than forcing her physically. At the same time his hand wandered from his shaft to her clit, fumbling and teasing, trying to help her letting go, while pressing forward millimeter for millimeter, feeling how it got easier to move forward. Her breathing was unsteady, making it hard to keep her lips captured. Levi decided he had been patient long enough with her, making one last swift thrust, burying himself inside her to the hilt and breaking her maidenhead. The young girl wailed in pain and tears sprung to her eyes when she shut them, whereas he gave her some time to get accustomed to this new sensation and watching her reactions closely. Levi had also stopped his other movements, bringing both of his hands up to stroke over her hair and brushing away her tears with his thumb. When he felt her contracting around him, he had to muster all his self-control to keep still.

"Are you alright? I didn't intend to hurt you, Rosie, but it's better than prolonging the torment of breaking through for the first time." And there it was again, her dumb little smile, beaming up at him and reassuring him, everything was alright.

"I'm fine, thank you. You just taking me by surprise is all." One of her hands lovingly stroked over his cheek and he was startled by her caring smile. "You can start moving, now, if you feel like it, Levi."

The Lance Corporal savored the way she uttered his name, not quite sure, if it was a good idea to give her a little bit of power over him right now. But after all, it was her first time, he had to be lenient with her, at least for the time being.

"Tell me if you want me to take a break."

* * *

As soon as she'd nodded her head in agreement, he started pulling out of her agonizingly slow and had her tensing to the friction his movements caused. Rosie was still trying to get accommodated to the feeling of him stretching her from the inside, when he slammed himself back in with some force, henceforth repeating his thrusts in a steady rhythm. It didn't quite feel right, having him inside her, but the sensation began to change into something she could start to enjoy. Also, his gentleness pulled at Rosie's heartstrings and it was almost unbelievable that this gruesome man was capable of the facial expression he rewarded her with. Levi was worked up, trying to retrain himself from showing a side he didn't want her to see, failing terribly at it. His breathing became shallow and when he decided she was alright, he started to speed up his movements and resumed working on her clit with his subtle fingers, synchronizing the pace of his hand and thrusts. It started to feel so good, having him there, she started moaning and moving her hips meeting his tempo trying to get him even deeper inside. At first, she was quite unhappy when he readjusted himself, but the angle of his thrusts unexpectedly hit a spot that made her squirm even more.

A lopsided smirk appeared on his lips, when he felt her tremble beneath him, speeding up his movements yet again. His thrusts became rougher and his fingers fondled her clit almost violently now, finally pushing her over the edge. The orgasm blind-sided her, and Rosie's vision went blank for a second. Breathlessly she screamed his name repeatedly, just like he'd wanted it. For him it too didn't take much more to cum, due to her tight hotness clenching around him and seeing her eyes roll back into her head, while screaming his names at the top of her lungs. He gave another few rough thrusts, until he felt his own release coming. Before he spurted his cum inside her, he pulled out and shot his load over her stomach right up to the bottom edge of her breasts, while rapidly panting her name. Both of were breathing briskly, after orgasming. Levi let himself slump down beside her small figure, never breaking eye contact. Cautiously she raised a hand to brush his disheveled bangs out of his face, eager to keep touching each other, just before he removed her hand from his head and heaved himself up with his elbows and got off the bed.

When Rosie whined in disagreement, he turned and shut her down with a mere glance, walking into the bathroom, leaving her behind. She was about to get up and follow him, when she heard him say: "Don't move, brat."

A pout appeared on her lips and she sat up anyways, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, just realizing that his semen started trickling into her lap slowly, getting distracted by the sensation, failing to notice Levi returning.

"Tch." The sound startled her and made her look up into his twitching face. "That's exactly why I told you not to move, stupid girl. That's nasty." He scolded and began to move a warm, wet washcloth over her stained stomach. Rosie didn't mind his sticky remains, but it amused her that he was disgusted of his own fluids. When he moved the cloth between her legs, a soft whimper escaped her lips.

"Can we get back into bed, when you're finished? Please?"

Levi sighed heavy, fearing he'd released a little greedy monster. Without replying, he tossed the washcloth onto a laundry basket that stood beside the bathroom door. He threw back the blanket and motioned her to lie down, before crawling in beside her and covering both up. Quickly she snuggled up to him, wrapping a leg around his and resting her head on the top of his chest, hugging him tightly, while he moved an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer into his side.

"Thank you, Levi." She said softly and glanced up into his face to discover a new expression altogether. Was he smiling at her? Not frowning, not smirking, really smiling. It even reached up to his eyes, making him look younger and relaxed. Rosie had no idea how to react, so she simply averted her eyes, trying to hide once again flushed cheeks. It even got worse when she felt him, pressing his lips against the top of her head.

"I think I'll keep you for a while, Cadet." She heard him say, while his free hand grabbed the end of her braid and tugged off the hair tie, starting to unravel her light brown locks. "You're quite entertaining so far. A bit demanding, but still enjoyable."

Rosie snorted and shifted a little beside him, feigning to getting away. But he's having none of it, grabbing her upper arm and keeping her in place. "You could be a little nicer. I just let you take my virginity."

Now he was snorting doubtingly. "Why should I? You knew exactly what you were getting into, weren't you?" Slowly he loosened his grip on her, instead starting to brush his fingers over her soft milky skin. "As soon as you'd let me see that dirty grin on your face, your fate was sealed. Getting off by being manhandled. I even shoved you into a puddle of muddy water. You're truly a filthy, little girl."

A smirk was now plastered all over his face, she registered when gazing up. "It's not like I enjoy being shoved around, but I kinda like it when you do it. I am a good girl, but with questionable preferences. Don't get that mixed up, Sir."

Suddenly she felt his chest vibrating beneath her head, wondering what he did now, until she heard him laugh lowly. It sounded wonderful and she wished she'd hear him laugh more frequently from now on.

"And here I thought you were a grumpy old man, Heichou."

"It's Levi." He rectified. "Unless formality turns you on even more, Cadet. And I am not even _that_ old."

Slowly she sat up, steading herself with a palm on his sculpted chest, to better look at him. "To be honest, I was scared you couldn't get it up again after sucking you off." Rosie teased him, before adding: "Levi~"

"Next time I let you do all the work, since I am getting weaker by the second."

Now it was her turn to laugh and she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her weight drop onto him and hugging him tightly. He'd have none of it and turned around with her in his arms, pushing her back into the mattress. Levi was about to kiss her, when there suddenly was a loud knock on the door that startled them both. She had no idea how late it was and who would be reckless enough to knock at the Lance Corporals private chambers after dinner.

* * *

With a sigh Levi rose and quickly slipped into his trousers. While zipping up he asked: "State your name."

"It's me, Eren Jaeger, Lance Corporal Levi." He heard muffled through the closed door.

Levi sighed in annoyance and implied Rosie to move into the bathroom, before unlocking and opening the door. She quickly complied and closed the door quietly behind her.

"What do you think you're doing, disturbing your superior after curfew, shitty brat?" The Lance Corporal glared at the young titan-shifter and tried to keep himself from beating the shit out of him again. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I am very sorry to bother you at such an inconvenient time, Heichou, but we can't find Rosie (L/N) anywhere." Slowly it began dawning on Levi. "She was working under your watch so the other girls from her dorm figured you'd know where to find her. They are quite worried, because she hasn't returned even after curfew and requested me asking you about her whereabouts since-…"

"I get it, stop babbling, Jaeger." Levi slowly massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to keep calm and deciding how to get rid of those nosy brats. "She passed out during her punishment and I let her sleep on my couch. Tell them, she'll return to her chambers as soon as she wakes up."

Eren wasn't keen on objecting, but he couldn't help himself and replied: "But, Sir. Wouldn't it be better if we wake her up or I could carry her back into her dorm?"

"Mind your own business. I don't want her waking up or being touched by a shitty brat like you without her consent." He managed to retort, still very calm. Maybe too calm.

"With all due respect, Sir, but we're friends, she won't mind me tou-…"

The young Cadet was cut off by a growl and this time Levi didn't intend to keep calm or reasonable. "Fuck off Jaeger, or do you need another beating? She's staying on that goddamn couch until next morning and you get your ass back into your dorm, unless you want to be punished with latrine fatigue for the rest of your live." To accentuate his anger, he grabbed Eren by his collar and shoved him out. "And tell your little friends to stay away as well."

"It's highly inappropriate, Sir." Eren tried again, ducking from an expected blow. The Lance Corporal had to admit; the shitty brat at least stood up for his friends.

"What exactly? Do you question my intentions now, or what? Watch your mouth, brat." Levi hissed and tried another course to get rid of him, instead of hitting him. "I'll rescind (L/N)'s punishment, if you leave right now." He offered and could see something glistening in Jaeger's eyes. Maybe it was realization or whatever, he didn't really care as long as he didn't jump to any conclusions. Levi was quite sure he wasn't clever enough to figure out what this was all about anyways.

"You sure? Cause she really needs to get back to training, if she's supposed to survive out there, Heichou." With that Levi knew he'd won.

"I wouldn't have offered this option, if I wasn't sure, dumb ass." Levi mocked him and added: "You know what, since you're so invested in her well-being, I'll make sure to train her myself."

Now Eren wasn't too keen to let that happen, but he knew he had already lost this argument and everything he said would make Levi only angrier. From here on the situation would only worsen for Rosie if he didn't hold back his retorts. He didn't want his friend to endure the Lance Corporals harsh training, but at least it would help her set her reputation straight, since almost everyone was sure Rosie was useless on the battlefield by this time.

"Thank you, Heichou." The male Cadet made himself say, saluted to his superior and waited to be dismissed. "I'll let her roommates know she's okay and that she'll be back tomorrow morning, Sir."

"Tch. You're dismissed, shitty brat. Good night."

"Good night, Sir!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Here I am again. Feeling all dirty, but oh so goooood :)

I also changed the title of the story and the names of the chapters. Wasn't quite happy with the long title. "Sehnsuchtstrunken" means something like being intoxicated with desire.

Let me know if you liked this chapter, I still got ideas and there will be some more!


	3. Morgenschwärmerei

Eren flinched when the Lance Corporal slammed the door shut right into his face and couldn't help but wonder what this was all about, maybe Armin could figure it out.

"What the hell…" He heard Mikasa mutter beside him out of a sudden. She'd been waiting around the corner, most likely eavesdropping, since she'd been the one who had told Eren and Armin, that Rosie hadn't returned to their shared dorm. "We should get her out anyways, have you seen him, he was almost naked!" She started to move towards the door, but Eren quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and urged her to stop.

"I'm not happy either, but he promised to cancel her punishment." The brown-haired Cadet told his childhood friend. "Heichou is a madman, but he follows the rules. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Mikasa inhaled sharply. "I don't trust that dwarf. You should've seen the way he'd been staring at her during dinner." She crossed her arms, not quite satisfied. "Okay, we'll back down, but only because she'll be able to go back to training with us."

"She's stronger than she appears." Eren simply replied not eager on commenting that dinner ruckus Rosie had caused. Every other male soldier had reacted quite like Heichou in Eren's opinion. Even Armin and he himself had been talking about it during doing the dishes this evening.

Finally, they decided to leave and hoped Rosie would make it out alive on her own.

* * *

As soon as Rosie heard the door being closed and locked again, she stumbled out of the bathroom, back to Levi. She had overheard the whole conversation, while untangling her ruffled hair in front of the mirror and wondered if her friends would be satisfied with Heichou's lies.

"Are you really going to train me personally, Levi?" She asked curiously, while both walked back to the bed. She closely watched his face, seeing a well-known frown and tired eyes.

"Yeah, got no other choice now and even though I hate to admit it, the shitty brat is right." Levi covered his eyes with a hand and sighed. "You need the training, if you want to survive the next expedition."

"I'm not as bad as everyone makes me out to be." A little pout appeared on her lips and she assumed a defiant attitude. "Maybe I'm a little clumsy, but I survived the battle in Trost, and I'm ranked 13th of the 104th graduates."

"Tch. I know, but that means nothing out there." They were standing beside each other now, right in front of the bed. Rosie was still naked, while he only wore his trousers. Cautiously he lifted one of his hands and ruffled through her hair. "Get back into bed now, brat."

Gladly she obeyed and crawled underneath the sheets, while watching him taking off his pants. Rosie used the opportunity to admire his ripped body, letting her gaze drag from his pecs over his abs and down to his V-shaped hips.

"Liking what you see?" Her eyes snapped up to meet his, when he'd caught her watching. Amused he registered Rosie blushing and averting his gaze yet again. "Answer."

"Yes, Sir." Before she got scolded yet again she added: "Levi."

Levi picked up the clothing that was scattered around the bed and neatly hung it over a stool. "You should pick up some new clothes from the supplies department." The linen dress she'd been wearing was thin and patched at some places, but still okay.

"Why? It's still sufficing."

The Lance Corporal had his back to her, when he sighed, not in the mood to start a discussion at this hour. "It's not. You're a soldier and the military might be a shitty institution, but at least they provide us with food and clothes. Use the military, as it uses you." He explained and joined her in bed, leaning his back against the headboard.

"I've never looked at the matter from this side." She admitted and looked up into his face, propping her head up on her hands.

"Then stop complaining and simply do as I say, woman." A hand found his way into her light brown hair, wrapping a strand around his index finger.

Warily she moved forward and placed an arm around his hips, laying her head onto one of his blanket covered thighs. She heard him hum approvingly and liked how he combed through her soft hair with his fingers. It still had been a little damp, when she had entangled it in the bathroom.

"Just to be clear. You're mine." Rosie heard him whisper near her ear. "Don't let these teenagers touch you. Especially that shitty Jaeger-brat and his mates."

This declaration hit her hard and her heart skipped a beat. "What if I had a boyfriend?"

"Tch. Get rid of him, or I'll do it for you, shitty brat." She felt his grip on her hair tighten. "I'm unwilling to share my belongings."

A moan escaped her lips and she couldn't keep herself from giggling. "Good thing I'm unattached. What if I don't want to be yours?" Her free hand rose to his abs and stroked over his chest muscles, while she deliberately pushed her boobs against his thigh. A slight move of her head and it lay on his crotch.

"This dumbass question isn't even worth answering." He replied, stifling a groan. "Go to sleep, brat."

"But I'm not tired, Sir." If he didn't want to address Rosie with hers, she wouldn't either. She raised her eyes and saw the frown wrinkles between his eyebrows twitch. The hand on his abs slid south. "And you seem to be quite awake as well."

"Don't get cocky now. I'm an old man, as you previously pointed out and I'm tired." This was the only way he thought fit to tease and punish her now.

"You're not even that old!" Rosie countered, almost with the same words he had just used and heaved her upper body up with both hands, letting go of him rapidly. Now she was angry at herself for her earlier mockery and at him for smirking down at her.

As soon as she had let go of him, he slid downwards to properly lie down beside her, moving on his side facing her. His gaze met Rosie's, when he motioned her to lie down too.

This time it was her clipping her tongue and reluctantly obeying, just before he could get angry with her. She snuggled up facing him as well, putting her hands on his pecs, softly drawing circles. "If you're being grumpy and mean like this, at least call me by my name more often." Rosie complained, avoiding his gaze.

"A little bit demanding, aren't we?" He commented while wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, entangling his legs with hers in the process. "Close your eyes now, Rosie." He added and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Levi." Rosie hummed pleased and closed her eyes.

* * *

Levi should have sent her away, directly after fucking her. Nothing good would come from her staying in his bed and now that probably several Cadets knew where she was staying, there would be speculations and rumors spreading. It wouldn't be a problem if he knew where this situation would end. No denying, he liked the girl, but not enough to get punished for having his way with her. But way too much to let on, that he fucked her once and was now finished with her. Maybe he should talk to Erwin, before rumors spread too far or in a direction he couldn't control. For the time being he wanted to keep her and find out to where this road lead. Levi craved to bury his cock inside Rosie's tight pussy every goddamn night from now on, even if he shouldn't. Now that he'd tasted the forbidden fruit, he wanted to keep on savoring her. Erwin wouldn't approve, but he'd comply, since he needed Levi. The Commander wouldn't deny him having her as his pet, Levi thought and stared at Rosie's sleeping figure. A low sigh rolled from his lips, as he already regretted turning her advances down mere minutes ago, but he wasn't willing to let her take the lead and it hadn't been a lie. He really was tired, rather exhausted. For years he hadn't been able to sleep more than 3 hours at a stretch. Gently he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Shitty brat, making him feel all fuzzy.

* * *

When she woke up on the next morning, she felt a little disoriented and felt kinda hot and heavy. As soon as she opened her eyes, she remembered what had happened on the previous night, head snapping up and turning to look behind her. There he lay. The goddamn Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, still fast asleep and spooning her. Spooning her! She stiffened a little, not too sure what to do. One of his hands lay on her hip and she was very aware that his morning glory was pushed against her backside. This knowledge affected her more than she liked, and she slightly wriggled to get a little bit of distance between him and her.

"Stop moving." His voice sounded sleepy and grumpy, before she felt his hand moving from her hip, right between her legs, parting her folds in dipping a finger inside. "Dirty girl, already dripping wet for me."

A stifled moan escaped Rosie's lips and she brought her hands up to cover her mouth, while Levi started to brush his fingers over her clit lazily.

Rosie felt him stir behind her. "Let me fuck you." His fingers suddenly disappeared, and she could feel both of his hands on her hips, adjusting her posture. "Answer." She heard him say and felt his hot breath on her neck. Why did he even bother to ask? He knew exactly well, that she'd do whatever he wanted, didn't he?

All she could muster now was a nod with her head and a faint "Okay."

"Good girl. Relax." His hands stroked over her body awfully slow, his erection slipping effortlessly between her slackened legs, teasing and rubbing against her wet folds. A hand cupped one of her breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze. She was already breathing faster, listening to his pants.

"You're so warm and soft." He breathed into her ear before he tweaked his hips and pushed inside smoothly. It felt different from yesterday, not as painful and much more agreeable, but still awkward. This time he didn't let her get adjusted, he started to rock his hips leisurely, hitting that nice spot inside of her with every thrust. His hard chest was firmly pressed against her back and a hand was back fondling her breasts and playing with hard nipples.

It didn't take too long till his thrusts sped up, becoming more urgent. Obscene sounds of their coupling filled the room as well as her groans. Rosie moaned his name again and again, when his hand moved between her legs to start playing with her sensitive bud, taking her step by step closer to heaven.

"Levi, I'm so close…"

"Cum for me, Rosie."

When he tweaked just the right buttons, she cried out loudly and felt her walls clenching around him, throwing her over an edge. A few more thrusts were all it needed for him to cum as well, right inside of her.

Levi sighed contently when he slipped out of Rosie and felt him relaxing behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and snuggling close. Maybe he was still sleepy, because it didn't seem like him at all. Or maybe this was the real Levi?

"I think we need to get up soon, Levi." She placed a hand on his arm and moved her head to look at him again. He had his eyes closed and simply hummed, his expression almost content. A smile pulled at her lips.

"I know." He finally answered and released her from his hug, sitting up and looking down at her, while smoothing his hair back. "Tch. Can't sleep anymore in this mess anyways."

Levi heaved himself from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. In the meantime, she had turned around and watched his muscles flex with every step. Her eyes got stuck at his firm ass, not registering, that he was looking back at her.

"When you're finished staring, get up and go back to your dorm. You need to get cleaned up and dressed for breakfast." With that he walked into the bathroom.

"Can't I shower with you first?" Rapidly she jumped to her feet and followed him.

"No. Leave." He simply answered, looking at her with a bored expression. Gone was the nice and content Levi. "You're leaking, don't stain the floor."

And gone was the cute and cuddly Levi. "That's yours dripping out of me. Not my fault you forgot to pull out fast enough."

"Tch. Still disgusting." Was all he said when he averted his gaze. There was nothing else she could say, so she stepped into the bathroom and snatched a fresh washcloth from a neat pile and wiped his cum off her body. "Now go, I want to shower in quiet."

"Yes, Sir!" She answered tauntingly and saluted. Weird thing to do while being naked, but she couldn't keep herself from doing it, nonetheless. Right before he could say or do anything, she closed the bathroom door and went back to the stack of clothes he had placed on a stool before going to bed. Quickly she put her clothes back on and pulled her hair up in a messy bun, chuckling lowly, when she remembered him ripping apart her panties. Rosie's shoes were still beside the nightstand and after putting them on she looked at the bathroom door longingly.

Somehow, she was scared everything would be over as soon as she left this room, not ready to let go yet. But he'd said she was his, so that meant he must have some kind of feelings, right?

* * *

"Are you alright, Rosie?" Mikasa asked agitated. "Did that dwarf hurt or harm you in any way?"

She laughed a little at that. "No, he didn't. He made me clean his chambers until I passed out. There was no beating or harm done really." A reassuring smile lingered on her lips. "I woke up on his sofa this morning and he told me I've done so well, that he lifted my punishment."

Mikasa didn't seem to be convinced, but she at least relaxed a little, glad to hear that her friend felt fine.

"I just feel a little sore, from overworking. Thank you for worrying though." Rosie added. "I'll go take a shower now, okay? I feel terribly dirty after all that… cleaning."

The black-haired beauty nodded and patted Rosie's head softly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad too, but speed it up, Rosie, I'm starving to death!" Sasha cried and was already busy putting on her uniform.

"I'll make it quick!"

A little later she found herself seated between Eren and Armin, opposite from her sat Mikasa, still having an eye on her and something right behind them. Maybe she and Levi were glaring at each other. Mikasa wasn't a fan of him after that military tribunal and having to worry about Rosie now too didn't add up. Probably it hadn't been a good idea to sit between her two male friends, but she couldn't come up with a believable explanation, why she'd rather want to sit beside Mikasa or Sasha.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Eren asked but didn't mention the conversation he had with Levi at all. Maybe he feared someone could hear. After all he had promised to keep his mouth shut, in exchange for Rosie's well-being. But surely, he'd told their group of friends last night in private.

"Please cut it out. I'm feeling great! My punishment is over, and I'll get back to train with all of you again." A grin was plastered to her face and she was quite sure she had left them all clueless. Not everyone seemed to be convinced though.

* * *

"You wanted to discuss an urgent matter, Levi?" Erwin asked his best fighter, when he sat down on a couch in his office. Humanities Strongest had been quite persistent about talking to him as fast as possible and the Commander had an idea what this was all about. He'd seen a young woman sneaking out of Levi's private quarters this morning, with disheveled hair and rumpled clothes.

"I fucked one of the rookies." That was Levi in all his glory, blunt as always.

"Not the first time you 'fucked' one of the Cadets. Which one?" Erwin was used to his vulgarity and didn't even flinch. Levi sometimes had one-night-stands, he knew that much. There wasn't much that Erwin didn't notice happening in his squad. "Why bother on informing me now?"

"Cadet Rosie Ziegler." His expression didn't change in the slightest. "She's different. That's why I'm informing you." Levi leaned against a wall.

"Do you love her?" Erwin wondered, but already knew the answer he'd get.

"Hell, no." Even if Levi did, he wouldn't admit it.

Erwin's next question was necessary, even if he knew the next answer as well. "Did you force yourself on her?"

The younger soldier rolled his eyes. "Tch. As if."

"As long as you have her consent do as you please." But Erwin wasn't satisfied yet. "But I do wonder why you even ask for my permission. You never informed me of your past lovers and believe me, I know there've been plenty over the years."

"We almost got caught. There's no other reason." Levi retorted. "And I want to keep fucking her for a while. Would only cause trouble, if you heard it from someone else."

Erwin wasn't convinced. "Come one. There must be more. Do you want to make it public? Frankly, I am not too keen on having you distracted, but you seem to be different today. How is that?" The commander inquired further.

With a sigh Levi pushed himself from the wall and let himself fall onto the couch beside Erwin. "I slept all through the night, seven hours straight." Levi turned his head to look out of the window. "Can't remember when I last slept longer than three hours."

The blond man's eyes widened. "What do you exactly want from me, then? If she has that effect on you, I give you every permission you want and need." Erwin was keen on having Levi in peek condition. "I know how you fight with minimum sleep. Can't wait to see you slaying Titans after sleeping through a whole night."

Levi crossed his legs, leaning back against the backrest. "She needs to tell her nosy friends, why she's staying in my room. They won't back down without an explanation, when she keeps on not return to the dorm after curfew. They'd be a pain in the ass going looking for her and asking stupid questions." Levi was looking at his superior with a frown. "I'll also start assuming her training. Can't have anyone talking shit about her abilities."

"Alright. Do as you please but maintain a low profile. In due time, we'll have to make an announcement though. Maybe you'd want to find out until then how you want to define your relationship." Erwin smiled. "And please don't impregnate her. We're in a dire situation and need every soldier we can get."

"Tch, whatever."

* * *

After breakfast she visited the supplies department getting herself some new pieces of clothing as Levi had suggested. To her surprise she found out, that there was no problem on getting a set of new clothes, even civilian ones. They'd been rather surprised she hadn't gotten herrself a package yet and even asked if she needed additional clothes. When she wanted to decline, she tried being selfish for once and took a hoodie, like one of those Annie had always been wearing.

As soon as Rosie had her new clothes, she brought them to her dorm room and quickly put them away in a little dresser. The others were still at breakfast or god knows where, since she was alone in the dorm, while readjusting the straps of her uniform. She was eager to get back to training, couldn't wait to fly through a forest with her 3DMG gear once again. Hopefully she'd have something else than combat training, but if her guesses towards Levi were correct, he'd start with a good old beating to get to know her stance.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted her thoughts. "Come in!"

Most likely it was one of the boys calling her to training, she thought, since the girls wouldn't bother knocking to enter their own room. Rosie didn't turn around, when the door opened and bowed down to lace the ties of her combat boots.

"I'm almost ready for training, guys, just a sec." She said, while the door was closed and were startled when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"No need to hurry, we got a few things to discuss before going out there." Levi's voice sounded as hard and velvet as always. She felt a shiver crawl over her spine, when she turned around to face him.

"Levi!" A gasp escaped her lips. "I thought you were…" Keeping herself from finishing this sentence, she averted his gaze.

"Tch." Levi almost glared at her. "The female dorms are off limits for male Cadets. Might need to hammer it into Arlerts and Jaegers heads."

"No! That's not what I intended to say! I thought it was Mikasa or Sasha coming to get me." Rosie lied quickly. Out of a sudden Levi was standing way too close, grabbing her chin and forcing her head up, making her look at him.

"Haven't we already talked about lying to your superiors, brat?" A hand was on her shoulder again, squeezing rather hard. "Ackerman and Braus wouldn't knock and you know that. It's their room as well as yours."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get angry at my friends. Cause they're just that. Friends. Nothing more." Rosie was eager on pleasing him, but her friends were important too. "I have no feelings for Eren or Armin or any other male Cadet. I thought you knew that."

"Tch. As if I care about your feelings. It's them I don't trust. You're completely naïve, Rosie." Without further ado he lay down on her bed, upper body propped up against the headboard and motioned her to follow. "We still got a little until we're to meet up for training. Come here."

"Didn't you want to discuss something with me?" She asked uncertain, before she got ready to lay beside him.

"Maybe. Be a good girl and sit on my lap." His eyes were on her and she could see a certain spark in them. As always, she complied and straddled his lap, like he wanted and rested her hands on the headboard. This time it was her caging him. Rosie could feel his hands on her sides, sliding down until they reached her hip bones. "Erwin saw you sneaking out of my quarters this morning."

At this revelation she let her arms sink and hold on to his shoulders instead. "Oh no." She stifled a sob and felt tears welling up. "I'm so sorry, I-…"

A smirk appeared on his face before a hand was suddenly on her chin again and pulled her closer to capture her lips with his. It took a moment too realize he didn't seem to be mad and until she closed her eyes, melting into his kiss, bringing her body even closer to his. Rosie's hands moved to his neck and cupped his face, only to feel his arms wrapping around her middle, holding her tight. Levi was as impatient as ever, sucking her lower lip between his teeth urging her to open up and invading her mouth with his tongue as soon as she obeyed his silent demands.

"What the actual fuck?!" Eren yelled and she abruptly felt herself pulling back from Levi and darting her gaze towards the door. They were all standing in the doorway. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha and even Connie. Before any more commotion broke loose, Armin ushered them all inside, closing the door to shut any more intruders out, trying to keep Eren and Mikasa from charging.

"Calm down everyone!" Armin ordered his friends with a shaky voice, but all of them stopped in their tracks. Rosie was frozen on top of Levi, hands sliding down to his chest, grabbing his shirt and trying to move away. But he'd had none of that, keeping her in his tight embrace.

"Glad you're punctual for once, brats."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm a bitch for Cliffhangers (¬‿¬)

Don't know when I'll be able to update again, don't want to make promises. Real Live work is living hell at the moment... but there will at least be another chapter! I'm not done yet with my Levi obsession (≧▽≦)

Let me know if you liked and if you have any wishes for the next chapter~


	4. Fingerspitzengefühl

The whole situation was as hilarious as Levi had imagined it. He could see the teenager's eyes darting back and forth between Rosie and him, all of them not sure what to say. The only one that didn't seem to be too surprised was Arlert, who quick-wittedly had closed the door and ordered his two hot-headed friends to stay calm. He also liked the shocked expression on Rosie's face, eyes fixated on him, after his last words. Her lips were swollen a little and so beautifully pink. Good thing they'd been punctual, but he'd gladly have kept on ravishing her a little longer.

After letting Erwin know what he intended to do with his little Cadet, he decided on letting her friends walk in on them, avoiding too many questions by simply showing them what was going on between the two of them. Marking his territory felt better than he thought it would. With her everything somehow felt different. Even taking her virginity had felt special. Before it hadn't mattered if his partners were experienced or not, submissive or not, liking him or not, Levi didn't care, as long as they managed to pleasure his urges. Their feelings hadn't mattered. Not that he cared about Rosie's feelings that much either.

"Get off, brat." Levi told her, maybe a little bit too comely, letting go of her hips and slapping her rear playfully, urging her to stand up. One of the brats hissed angered, but he ignored them, simply watching her letting go of his shirt and heaving herself up.

As soon as he stood, he registered Rosie hiding behind him, probably to distance herself from her friends. Was she scared of their or his reaction?

"Lance Corporal Levi, can you tell us what this is all about?" Arlert asked finally and stepped forward. He seemed to be at least a little bit scared, but there was a certain determination in his voice.

There was no need to beat around the bush, so Levi came straight to the point.

"Ziegler'll be sleeping in my room from tonight on, that's what this is all about." He said, staring the blond boy down. "And before all of you start screeching, the Commander is aware of the situation and I have his approval."

"You can't be serious, Heichou!" Eren started, almost shoving Armin beside and facing Levi. "Yesterday you told me there wasn't anything inappropriate going on!"

"I appreciate your concerns, but don't forget I'm your superior, shitty brat." The older soldier stepped forward, grabbing Eren's shoulder while passing him, only to halt for a moment to add: "I don't care what you think about Ziegler's and my affair. She's mine."

Levi registered Ackerman tensing beside him. She was very protective of Eren and obviously of Rosie too. In her eyes it surely must look like Levi endangered now not only Eren, but the brown-headed female Cadet too. Good thing Levi wasn't scared of little girls. After a few moments, he let go of the youngster and walked past them. Before leaving, he looked back at his younger lover, registering her horrified expression. He couldn't keep himself from smirking for a second.

"Tell them as much as you want. Don't need to have secrets, as long as they promise to keep their mouths shut and their dirty hands off you." He turned away and opened the door. "Jaeger, Ziegler. We'll meet on the courtyard in half an hour."

* * *

As soon as the door clicked shut, they were all over Rosie, cornering her and all of them talking at once. The whole situation was overwhelming.

"Did he force you?"  
"Did you have sex?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"How the hell did that happen?!"

"I'll kill that damn dwarf!"

"When did that happen?"

"Does he have a mini-wie-…"

"Shut the fuck up, everyone!"

The last sentence was yelled by Armin, silencing them once again. "Calm down and let her explain. You're just stressing her out even more, she clearly didn't know that Heichou planned that whole situation."

Armin knew perfectly well, that she hadn't been harmed or forced to do anything with Levi, but he worried about her, nonetheless.

Eren and Mikasa backed down a little and Conny sighed, obviously realizing how startled you were. Sasha kept in the back, observing or simply not caring much.

"Sorry, Rosie, but what the hell happened between you and Heichou?" Eren asked more calmly this time. "What happened yesterday?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rosie started, averting their gazes, since she hadn't been prepared for this conversation. They were almost five years younger, maybe they couldn't understand. But probably they just were very interested in someone else's love life. "We hooked up last night and he said he wants to carry on, without you looking for me each night. Apparently, the Commander saw me leaving his room this morning and he was really irritated when you showed up at his door in the middle of the night, Eren. You may have noticed he's kinda possessive."

"You heard the whole conversation yesterday and didn't even think about telling us? I thought we were friends?!" Eren's tone of voice was accusing, almost hurtful.

"Of course, we're friends! But I like him, and he didn't seem too keen on you finding out about us earlier!" She retorted. "I wanted to tell you but thought it would be wiser to keep my mouth shut until I knew what I got myself into. I didn't want to risk losing him, now that I finally got him!"

"Surely he's just taking advantage of you! That midget is an asshole!" Mikasa added and grabbed Rosie's shoulders, shaking her a little. She felt herself tearing up at those words, because she feared they might be true. "Don't be stupid, he isn't worth your time."

"You don't get to decide who's worthy of my time. I'm glad you're concerned about my feelings, but I am old enough to mind my own business." It was hard to keep from insulting them, always telling herself, they only wanted to help. "I love him, and I know very well that he doesn't love me back. Hell, I don't even know if he even likes me, but if he wants me staying at his side, I'll gladly obey. I'm not as naïve as you might think and if someone is taking advantage of the situation, it's clearly me."

Rosie could see the shock on their faces. "I've been fantasizing about him since the day I joined the Survey Corps and now he wants to spend his time with me! Me of all people!"  
"So, you finally got what you wanted, Rosie." Armin suddenly said tenderly, walking past Eren and Mikasa once again, pulling her into a slack embrace. "I'm glad you're happy. At least you seemed to be happy, up until we interrupted you."

"I really am. He's nice most of the time. At least as nice as Heichou can be." She whispered, hugging him back. "Thank you, Armin."

"But Armin, Rosie…" Eren said, but was at a loss for words.

Mikasa sighed loudly. "Whatever. But don't you dare start complaining later." She patted Rosie's head softly, averting her gaze. "Guess it's alright if you're happy."

"Really though? Why did it have to be the Lance Corporal?" Eren started again. "Wouldn't have guessed that you even liked him."

"As unobservant as ever." Armin laughed when he let go off her and turned to his friends. "She wasn't really hiding her feelings."

"Are you jealous?" She asked Eren cautiously, glancing at Mikasa. Everyone knew that Eren was off limits, maybe except Eren himself. "The whole bunch of you is simply too young for me and we're friends, remember?"

Again, there was an awkward silence, but she could see Mikasa blushing and Eren seemed to be a little disappointed. Wasn't he still aware that Mikasa was in love with him? Stupid boy.

"Which one of us would you have chosen, if we weren't too young for you, old lady?" Connie asked grinning. "Need to know for research purposes."

"Berthold." She answered instantly. "But he's obviously madly in love with Annie and again… too fucking young."

"Isn't he too easeful for you?" Armin replied, blushing lightly at his next words. "I thought you liked it a little more complicated and… rough."

"My likings are broad-ranging, but I think he falls into the category still waters run deep." Rosie shrugged and smiled.

"But now to the really important question, Rosie." Sasha said, after being silent until now. "How's Heichou in bed?"

"Eww! Sasha!" Connie and Eren yelled in unison. "Don't answer that!"

"I'll tell you later in private." She laughed and winked at her; glad they were back to their normal selves.

Not much later, Rosie and her friends split up to get to their chores or training. She walked beside Eren, talking a bit more until reaching the training grounds.

"I would've never guessed you liked Heichou." Eren said again, sighing. "Or that he likes you. It rather looked like he hates us all. And why did you only confide it too Armin?"

"Armin knew all along, but I made him promise not to tell anyone." She commented. "I think Heichou likes lots of people but is simply not able or willing to show it. Think about his squad, I am sure he likes them."

"Maybe you're right, but what I really meant was... in a romantic way." Eren added and she could see him blush a little.

Rosie stifled a laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Levi was already waiting out on the courtyard, arms crossed and frowning, when he saw his recruits walking towards him, chatting and laughing together.

"You're late, shitty brats."

* * *

Panting, she grabbed the sheets beneath her and tried to steady herself. Levi was fucking her from behind, pounding into her fast and merciless. His hands held her hips in place, fingers almost painfully digging into Rosie's soft flesh.

"You should have told me, that you'd talk with Taichou and my comrades." She complained between gasping for air.

"Shut up." He hissed. "Stop bugging me, that's a major turn-off."

Apparently, he was angry, refusing to pleasure her like he usually did, maybe because she was still too close and too friendly with her male colleagues. She'd been talking a lot with them today, the girls too, after Levi let them walk in on them making out on her bed. Even after telling him that she only wanted and needed him, he was still possessive and unforgiving.

Suddenly he wrapped his fingers around her thick braid, pulling her head back hard, overstretching Rosie's neck and fucking her even harder. "Stop questioning my actions. I am in charge and make the decisions, stupid girl."

"Yes, Sir." She quickly replied, trying to sooth him at least a little. He really was in a foul mood today. "I'm sorry."

Apologizing seemed to work, he let go of her hair and moved his free hand over her back, to the sides and belly, then between her legs, starting to rub her clit rewardingly. Even without his touch she'd been close, since he'd been hitting her G-spot with precision, already knowing her body better than she did. The orgasm hit her harder than his ongoing thrusts, but suddenly he stopped and pulled out of her, shooting his cum all over her back.

Rosie's arms and legs were shaking, when she collapsed on the mattress, laying down on her belly and stretching. Levi lay down beside her and she turned your head to face him, still breathing unevenly.

"How did your friends take the news?" Levi asked now, bringing a hand up and stroking her hair.

"Okay, I guess. Most of them weren't happy and question your intentions."

"Tch. They're too young to understand." After this statement he started getting up.

"Please stay!" Rosie said quickly grabbing his arm. "I promise to keep still and not stain the sheets. Let's stay like this a little longer, please?"

The older soldier looked down at her for a few seconds, before he sighed and lay back down.

"How did Commander Erwin take the news?" She asked and smiled at him a bit.

"Wasn't happy either but it didn't take much convincing to make sure I get to keep you." He lay on his side, resuming fiddling with a loose strand of her hair. "Why was Arlert not as surprised as the others?"

"You're attentive as ever." She avoided his gaze and blushed a little. "Well, he's my best friend out of our little group and he knew from the beginning that I liked you. He's really observant too."

"Yeah, seems like he is. So, you're best friends with a little blond boy."

A smile pulled at her lips. "Kinda. But I like you better if that reassures you and I certainly prefer to spend my time with you."

"Tch, as if I cared. Why did you join the military? You're older than the others and could have joined earlier." It didn't feel right not looking at him while telling him this story, so she turned her head back, ignoring his comment about not caring, because he clearly did to some extent.

"I had a job in Shiganshina. It was a shitty job, but I could feed myself without losing my dignity." Rosie started explaining. "When the district fell, naturally, I lost my job. I was fifteen by that time but looked like twelve. I found a new job in a tavern, working as a waitress, but as I grew older it got nasty. After an incident with a drunk customer and his wife, I was thrown out and thanks to my ex-boss defaming me, I couldn't find another job. Leaving me with two options at the time."

"I get it. Joining the military or working in a brothel." If he felt sorry for her, he didn't show it. "What about your family? Your parents?"

"Didn't have any left. I was an only child and my parents died from a fewer a few years earlier."

Levi sighed a little, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you chose the military."

"Me too." One of her dumbass smiles re-appeared on her face.

"Your customers would have been unhappy with you anyways. Even if you're submissive and a little bit masochistic, you're too much of a goody-two-shoes." He was trying to lighten up the mood, and she would have been furious with him, if it weren't the truth.

"What can I say?" She shrugged and sighed. "Better dying on a battlefield than in a whorehouse."

"I forbid you too die too fast. I'm not quite down with you yet."

Rosie feared the day he'd be done with her more than her own death and this scared the shit out of her. Swallowing her fear, she answered: "Okay. I'll give it my best."

He moved closer in an instant capturing her lips with his own, pulling her into a loving kiss. At least she felt loved in this very moment, feeling his body close to hers, his hands pulling her closer.

* * *

It was almost time for dinner when Levi threw her out of his room, demanding her to go wash up and get dressed in her dorm, again wanting to shower alone. Rosie saw him again in the dining hall a little later, as always sitting on a table with his squad, Taichou and Hanji. His subordinate Petra was sitting at his side. Way too close for her liking, but she was in no place to complain. Maybe she could use it the next time he complained about her spending too much time with Armin and Eren. At least she didn't need to feel guilty when she once again sat down between them.

"How was your first training with Heichou, Rosie?" Armin asked and took a bite of his bread.

"It was good. I think he went easy on me. Eren too." She accused and poked Eren in the ribs. "Got a few new bruises."

"You're gonna get a beating tonight if you keep on touching Eren." Mikasa suddenly said and she froze in her place. Rosie'd thought she knew that her and Eren were just friends. "The midget's glaring at you right now. Stop touching Eren, or the midget will take his anger out on him too." Now she realized that she wasn't jealous, but rather warned Eren and her of her lovers' wrath.

"He can say what he wants, as long as Petra is all over him, he has no right to complain." Rosie wasn't sure why she hadn't minded Petra beside Levi earlier. Before, she'd only eyes for him, not seeing anything else. Now she wanted to drag her away from him and sit down beside him herself. Cautiously Rosie turned her head, meeting Levi's gaze. He didn't seem happy, but she wasn't either.

Both wore a frowning expression and before she turned back, she looked at Petra with irritation.

* * *

"I think you're in trouble, Levi." Erwin whispered to his short subordinate and couldn't keep himself from chuckling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little plaything doesn't seem to be happy." He suggested. "Maybe you should tell Petra that you're off the market."  
"Tch. That's none of her business." Levi replied, not quite sure which girl he'd rather referred to. "I'll wipe that expression off her face when we're alone."

"Be gentle with her. She's a girl and not a Titan shifter."

"Did I hear Titan Shifter?!" Hanji suddenly yelled and leaned over the table in front of the two men.

"Shut up, weirdo."

* * *

After finishing her dinner, Rosie quickly jumped to her feet and left her chatting friends behind and returned to the dorm room, starting to gather her belongings to get ready to move to Levi's room. He gave her a spare key to his quarter, telling her to get settled on her own, since he had to attend a meeting with Taichou and the other Captains. Rosie heard the door opening, as she was packing some clothes into a duffle bag. Quickly she raised her head to see Levi closing the door and walking towards her space.

"I thought we'd meet in your quarter later?" Not bothering to get up, she continued stuffing stuff into the bag, while kneeling in front of the little drawer beside the bed.

"Why are you upset?" He asked, now standing directly behind her. "Don't be bothersome."

Sighing deeply, she turned her head again, looking up to him. "I'm not upset."

Rosie wasn't caring about lying to him until she met his stern gaze.

"Maybe I am upset. Why would you even care?"

"I don't, but you shouldn't look at me like that during dinner. People will start asking unnecessary questions." He snarled and she wasn't sure if he was now the one lying. Swiftly she stood up and turned to face him directly.

"Okay. Are you having or did you ever have sex with Petra?" It surely was best to straightforwardly ask him.

"Tch. That's none of your business, but no. I haven't fucked her and don't plan to." One of his hands was suddenly on her hip, the other cupped her face and pulling her closer. "You're the only girl I'm currently screwing."

His blunt words made her blush. "Any past lovers in the Corps I need to be aware of?"

"No, there aren't any. Most of them died or quit the service due to heavy injuries." He was looking into her eyes constantly. "Why, are you jealous?"

Averting her gaze, she leaned into his touch. "Maybe."

Levi stifled a laugh and placed a soft peck on Rosie's lips, retreating way too soon. "Get your stuff into my quarter and stow it away until I get back from the meeting."

"Okay." She quickly answered, when he turned to leave. "See you later, Levi."

* * *

The meeting had taken longer than he'd anticipated. Hanji was babbling about her newest research results concerning the Yeager brat. Erwin was planning the next expedition and explaining the aims roughly. It had taken hours for them to be dismissed by Erwin and all Levi could think about, was Rosie waiting in his bed. When he arrived at his quarters, the door was locked, and the room was dark. Only the moon shining through the curtain less windows lit up the room a little bit. The lamp on the nightstand was still warm but out of oil. As soon as his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he could spot her small body on the bed beneath the sheets. Rosie was fast asleep, breathing evenly. He watched her sleep for a few moments, not sure why he wanted, no needed her by his side so urgently. She wasn't special in any obvious way, but she already meant a lot to him, even if he didn't plan on verbally admitting that anytime soon. After a while he undressed and started to get ready for bed. He was thinking about having his way with her, when he uncovered her and found her laying there naked.

"Such a naughty girl…" He said to himself and turned her from her side unto her back, without waking her. That girl slept like a stone, he thought and moved down wards, pushing her legs open and settling between her knees. Maybe she'd wake up to a mind-blowing orgasm. Slowly Levi parted her folds with his swift fingers, wishing it was brighter in the room, for him to clearly take a look at her pussy. Without any hesitation he started exploring her with his tongue instead, licking and nibbling, taking a few laps, tasting her, before finding her clit. He pushed a finger inside her wet hole, soon adding a second one and starting to move in and out. His free hand moved to her thigh, squeezing the soft flesh beneath his calloused fingers. In an instant he felt her stir, hearing her gasping for air. Her upper body jolted up out of a sudden and he looked upwards, meeting her stare.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly and brought a hand up to her face, hiding her mouth from him, stifling a gasp.

He shot her a look, pointing out the obvious without a single word, while sucking her sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips, making her moan his name.

"Levi!" She almost yelled, when he felt her contracting around his fingers and getting her even wetter, while she orgasmed. Slowly he pulled back, heaving himself up on his elbows and moving on top of her, positioning his boner at her slick entrance. "Naughty girl, waiting bar ass naked in my bed."

"I'd thought you'd appreciate my initiative." She replied with a huffed voice.

A smirk appeared on his tired face. "I do, that's why I rewarded you with my tongue."

With a brisk motion he thrust inside and adopted a lazy rhythm, gradually speeding up. His hands were on her breasts, massaging one mound and sucking the nipple of the other between his lips. Enjoying hearing her little moans and feeling her hips meeting his thrusts eagerly.

"Faster, Levi. Please." She begged him. "And harder."

Smirking, he moved his head to meet her lips with his, while speeding up again, giving her what she's kindly asked for. She opened her lips instantly pushing her tongue against his greedily. He truly had wakened a little monster, he thought when he stroked over her face gently and moved his other hand between her legs, once again, rubbing that sweet spot of hers.

He'd never tire of having this sweet woman beneath him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Not quite happy with this chapter, but it's the best I could come up with, after a massive writers block and not much time to write between working my Real-Life job.

Hope you like it anyways! And thank you very much for follwing, favoriting and commenting! I appreciate every notification I get :)


End file.
